A Dança Das Sombras - Der Tanz Der Schatten
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Vinte anos se passaram desde que a Rainha Má invadiu o casamento de Snow White e ameaçou sua felicidade. Desde então, a feiticeira não foi mais vista e a paz dominou a Floresta Encantada. Neste tempo, uma improvável amizade se formou entre Emma e Lilith. As jovens trarão a Rainha Má de volta, mais poderosa e vingativa do que nunca. Só o Amor Verdadeiro será capaz de pará-la.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dança Das Sombras (Der Tanz Der Schatten)**

**Capítulo 01**

_"Eu estava preenchido pela tristeza_

_Eu estava tão desolado_

_\- Até eu morrer, me abrace_

_Sim, você reacendeu o amor_

_\- E eu irei ressuscitar novamente_

_\- Eu te amo"_

_(Der Tanz Der Schatten)_

Era manhã. Não que houvesse qualquer coisa especial, não que aquele fosse um dia diferente de ontem ou de amanhã, mas era um dia quente e isso a fazia feliz. Entre suas cobertas de gostosas peles de animais, Lilith se movia de maneira preguiçosa, esticando braços e pernas em direção a luz. Como era gostosa a sensação quente que proporcionava. Se espreguiçou uma última vez antes de finalmente se levantar da cama, indo até o biombo sobre o qual havia um vestido disposto.

Quando estava pronta, o fino tecido que recobria sua carne como a pele de um réptil, saiu pelo castelo pisando descalça no chão de pedra, passos leves e ágeis como o ar sob as suas asas de dragão, ou os longos cabelos negros. Lilith ia para o jardim, onde sabia que encontraria sua mãe a caminhar entre os lírios, coletando um a um, apenas os mais bonitos, cortando os caules ao usar com todo o cuidado suas unhas compridas e afiadas como navalhas.

\- Bom dia! - A jovem falou indo se juntar à mais velha no serviço.

\- Você acordou cedo hoje - disse Malévola. - Não achei que fosse vê-la até o almoço.

\- Foi, o sol me fez levantar - Lilith respondeu cortando mais uma das flores. - Pensei em dar um passeio pelo ar, esticar as asas.

\- Aproveite que o clima está mesmo bom para isso, mas lembre de ter cuidado com os caçadores. Não gosto quando você vai para longe.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado, mãe, já sou adulta o bastante para saber lidar com alguns humanos - ela ficava um pouco incomodada com a superproteção.

\- Você é meio-humana, não se esqueça disso - Malévola falava com muita calma.

Lilith revirava os olhos, detestava quando a mãe ficava lembrando que ela não era uma dragoa pura. Isto não significava que fosse mais fraca ou menos habilidosa, e ainda por cima praticava suas chamas e o seu voo quase todos os dias, mas a incomodava, pois se sentia menos do que Malévola e mais propensa a comportamentos ditos humanos, mesmo que tenha sido criada com pouquíssimo contato com estes.

As duas terminaram de pegar os lírios quando obtiveram uma quantidade considerável, ao que seguiram para dentro do castelo, da Fortaleza Proibida. Rumaram por diversos corredores, sempre indo cada vez mais alto, mais distante, um caminho sinuoso e de escadaria íngrime, onde nenhum servo jamais seria permitido entrar, até chegarem no topo da menor das torres. Sobre a porta de madeira tratada, havia a inscrição feita com fogo de dragão e os dizeres "Mors ultima linea rerum est". Lilith sabia que aquela era uma frase de esperança, que enquanto houvesse vida, não havia acabado. Malévola então abriu a passagem e a filha foi entrando logo atrás.

\- Oi, mãe - ela falou tão logo entrou, se dirigindo a um altar central.

O espaço era pequeno, porém amplo devido a ausência de móveis nas laterais. Os vitrais ao redor contavam uma história, sobre uma jovem rainha que um dia visitara uma dragoa desesperada e a salvou de destruir a própria vida. Era a história de Malévola e Regina, de como se conheceram, de como se tornaram amantes e, por final, de como Lilith veio ao mundo, fruto desta relação. A jovem começou a depositar cada uma das flores sobre o altar onde a Rainha Má repousava, tão em paz, o semblante de quem estava dormindo. Nem parecia que estava assim havia vinte anos, sob o efeito da Maldição do Sono. Malévola nunca entrara em detalhes, nem Lilith teve coragem de perguntar exatamente o que acontecera, pois toda vez que estavam ali, toda vez que flagrava a loira olhando para a outra, havia uma tristeza tão grande que a tornava incapaz de abordar o assunto. Definitivamente apenas a morte era a última linha, pois sem ela havia esse limbo no qual se encontravam e essa ausência de encerramento.

Terminou de colocar todas as flores, inclusive entre as mãos de Regina, que parecia uma noiva em um vestido totalmente branco, impecável, proposital para refletir as luzes dos vitrais.

\- Vai vir comigo voar? - Lilith perguntou.

Mas Malévola não tirava os olhos da Rainha, sempre mexendo nas flores, como se nunca fosse bom o suficiente, nunca fosse bom o bastante para o que a outra merecia. Respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para a filha:

\- Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco com ela.

Lilith sabia que precisava dar um tempo para as duas ficarem sozinhas, algo que acompanhava desde que nascera, e que jamais aprovara, porém sabia que não poderia lutar. Foi fechando a porta atrás de si, mas não sem antes dar um último vislumbre, ver Malévola se inclinar sobre o corpo de Regina, os rostos tão próximos, como se fosse beijá-la, mas apenas quase, pois logo se distanciava e a jovem podia escutar que a mãe chorava. Fechou finalmente a porta e saiu dali com o coração pesado.

Precisava deixar a Fortaleza Proibida, abstrair, ao que se dirigiu para o grande pátio e assumiu a forma draconiana, alçando voo veloz, para bem longe. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia qual era o problema, podia sentir em suas escamas, rastejando sob a sua pele. Tinha ciência que havia um medo irracional de que o sentimento de Malévola não fosse correspondido por Regina, o que resultaria em ser incapaz de acordar a Rainha, coisa que a dragoa mais velha não queria descobrir e se martirizava dia após dia, ano após ano, incapaz de lidar com qualquer que fosse a verdade.

Por isso Lilith voava, subindo e descendo nos céus, passando pelas nuvens geladas, sentindo o sol em contraste na sua pele. Sobrevoou florestas, muitas árvores e pastos. Passou longe de cidades, de castelos onde poderiam tentar derrubá-la como uma ameaça. Só queria mesmo era voar e aproveitar o seu momento de paz, talvez caçar algum veado ou um boi e levar para o jantar em casa.

Parou em um riacho, bebendo água com a sua boca enorme, até mudar de forma e se encontrar fazendo uma concha com as mãos, o líquido escorrendo entre os seus dedos. Mas o momento durou apenas até escutar alguma coisa se movendo entre os galhos próximos. Se voltou imediatamente, os seus sentidos aguçados despertos em sinal de alerta.

\- Quem está aí? - Perguntou com uma voz firme.

Um novo som, agora os passos de um único cavalo, então uma moça aparecia. Deviam ter a mesma idade as duas, mas a jovem com o cavalo não poderia ser mais diferente. Longos cabelos loiros, arrumados em uma intrincada trança, caíam sobre o seu ombro, combinando perfeitamente com a pele alva e os olhos verdes. O vestido de tom azul claro e detalhes dourados denunciava a alta classe social da moça, além das botas de couro. Tudo nela parecia saído de um conto de fadas, o completo oposto de Lilith.

As duas se entreolharam e então, de súbito, correram e se abraçaram apertado, com a saudade de quem não se vê há tempo demais.

\- Emma! - Lilith falou. - Sabia que viria!

\- Claro que eu viria! - A loira respondeu. - Sempre que posso escapo do castelo e venho até aqui te procurar.

\- Eu também. Estou tão feliz que hoje conseguimos nos encontrar! - E se sentava mais uma vez na margem do rio, onde a outra a acompanhava. - Como vai a vida de princesa?

\- O de sempre - respondeu. - Bailes, príncipes querendo casar com o meu tesouro, meus pais apertando minha mente com coisas do tipo "case por amor, Emma", "você não tem que se apressar, Emma" - imitava a voz da mãe.

\- Realmente parece algo que a Rainha Snow diria! - Lilith ria.

Emma era a princesa herdeira do reino da Rainha Snow e do Príncipe David. Os dois eram conhecidos pela sua benevolência e excelente governo, sendo soberanos muito justos e atentos às necessidades do povo.

\- Como vai "o outro lado", Lily? - A loira perguntou.

Após a derrota da Rainha Má, como uma maneira de se precaver para futuros problemas, os vilões foram exilados em uma faixa de terra chamada em eufemismo de "o outro lado". A divisão dos dois territórios era exatamente aquele pequeno rio que estava diante das duas, e onde, em um surto de desespero há vários anos, duas adolescentes haviam se encontrado fugindo de casa e desenvolvido uma improvável amizade.

\- Na mesma - a dragoa respondeu. - Minha mãe continua fingindo que está tudo bem, só que não está, né? Tia Úrsula e Cruella vão lá as vezes, elas bebem muito e fazem um barulho infernal. Eu fico trancada no quarto, mas tive que me meter uma vez quando a cadela falou de minha outra mãe e minha mãe surtou e quase matou ela.

\- Sério?! - Emma ficava surpresa. - E você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre sua mãe? Por que ela está dormindo, ou quem ela foi?

\- Nada - Lilith falava frustrada. - Só sei que se chamava Regina e que era uma rainha.

Não era muita informação e não remetia a absolutamente nada para Emma, que nunca havia escutado aquele nome antes. Conhecia todas as princesas, todas as casas nobre e todas as rainhas dos reinos que faziam parte do continente da Floresta Encantada, mas nunca lera este nome em qualquer livro ou ouvira sua mãe pronunciar.

\- Sabe, as coisas estão meio paradas lá no castelo, meus pais viajaram, foram visitar a Rainha Ariel e o Rei Eric - a princesa começou. - Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para eu conhecer onde você mora!

\- Eu não sei, Emma… - Lily parecia incerta da ideia. - Pode ser perigoso pra você.

\- Mas eu vou estar com você! - A loira pediu animada. - Ora, vamos! - E a cutucava. - Você conhece o meu castelo, já te levei lá!

\- É, mas seus pais são heróis, eles não matam pessoas, nem sabem quem sou eu, nunca me viram antes. É diferente de ir pra "o outro lado", lá tem bruxos, eles sabem quem você é e vários querem a cabeça de seus pais e a sua seria só um bônus.

A Princesa continuou cutucando, não se daria por vencida tão fácil. Falou de maneira provocativa:

\- Eu posso te apresentar aquela minha amiga que você achou bonita, a lobinha, filha de Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Lilith franziu o cenho:

\- Isso é golpe baixo! Eu te contei em segredo, não pra usar contra mim!

\- Ora, vamos! - Emma insistiu. - Vai ser divertido!

Realmente seria divertido contrabandear uma princesa, a maior travessura que Lilith já teria aprontado e o bastante para sua mãe surtar quando descobrisse. Se descobrisse. Deu-se por vencida:

\- Ok, ok. Eu vou te levar, mas vai ter que segurar bem, pois vamos voando.

A loira ficou tão satisfeita que abraçou a amiga e beijou-a no rosto com carinho. Levantou-se e amarrou as rédeas do cavalo em uma árvore para que não pudesse fugir. Enquanto isso, Lilith assumia sua forma draconiana, a qual não deixava Emma nem um pouco intimidada, pois já vira muitas vezes. Tratou de subir com cuidado e montar no pescoço, se segurando firme nos chifres ou onde conseguisse. Quando tudo estava certo, a dragoa levantou voo, seguindo em direção a Fortaleza Proibida, o seu lar.

Não era um trajeto distante, não para um dragão adulto e acostumado a voar em alta velocidade. Depois de algumas horas, chegavam ao castelo, que não tinha qualquer guarda, pois não precisava, ninguém em sã consciência invadiria a morada de dois dragões. Lilith pousou no jardim dos fundos, em grande parte por ser uma região mais escondida e menos visível, em especial das torres que eram os cômodos de suas mães.

A morena abriu a porta dos fundos sem fazer barulho e, não vendo qualquer servo no caminho, foi guiando Emma em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

\- Aqui é sempre tão vazio assim? - A Princesa perguntou.

\- Só quando minha mãe viaja, ou quando ela está muito mal - Lily respondeu fechando a porta dos seus aposentos.

\- E qual dos dois é agora? - Emma mexia na penteadeira da amiga, olhando as joias que a outra possuía, desfazendo sua trança e ajeitando a cascata de cabelos loiros.

\- Eu honestamente espero que seja o primeiro - se havia algo que não gostava de lidar era a segunda hipótese.

\- Tive uma ideia - a loura falou quando acabou de corrigir a catástrofe causada pelo vento da viagem -, por que você não me mostra sua mãe? A outra mãe, não a que palitaria os dentes com meus ossos.

\- Eu entendi que é essa mãe - Lilith respondeu logo. - Ok, acho que estamos sozinhas mesmo, ou minha mãe está trancada na torre dela e não vai sair até ficar sóbria, o que pode levar alguns dias. Quem sabe assim você não me ajuda a descobrir quem ela foi.

\- Esse é o espírito! - Falou empolgada.

As duas moças deixaram então a segurança do quarto da jovem dragoa e seguiram se espreitando por corredores escuros, iluminados apenas por velas ou archotes, quando não possuíam janelas sem qualquer vidro e causavam uma sensação desagradável de que o vento poderia derrubar quem por ali passasse. Por esta razão, andavam de mãos dadas, cruzando todos os perigos, até chegarem na porta com a inscrição. Emma sentia o seu peito apertar, algo estranho, um pressentimento ruim que deixava a sua boca seca. Nunca sua sensibilidade estivera assim, devia mesmo estar diante de algo muito impressionante.

Por esta razão, prendeu o ar quando a amiga abriu a porta e as duas entravam na sala do altar. O cheiro de flores e incenso era inebriante, deixando a jovem princesa levemente tonta por um instante, além das cores, das luzes. Mas nada a impediu de caminhar com certa reverência, lado a lado com Lilith, sem soltar sua mão nem por um instante, até pararem diante do corpo adormecido.

\- Conheça minha mãe Regina - a morena falou com até um certo orgulho.

O ar parou e Emma prendeu a respiração por um instante, mas que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ela sabia, ela reconhecia aquele rosto dos quadros bem guardados nas galerias subterrâneas do palácio, os poucos que haviam sobrado depois de seus pais destruírem quase tudo que pertencera à antiga monarca.

\- É a Rainha Má! - Falou em choque. - Sua mãe é a Rainha Má!

\- Não seja idiota, claro que não! - Lily negou de imediato, achando a ideia absurda, embora olhasse da amiga para Regina e reconhecesse aquele olhar, o mesmo que lhe atribuíam na forma de dragão. Ela sabia o que era o terror. - Você tem certeza?

\- Claro que tenho certeza! - A princesa insistiu. - Devo ter fugido mil vezes para ver as coisas que estão guardadas, as que minha mãe não conseguiu se livrar e que pertenceram a Rainha Má. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que é ela! Não envelheceu nem mesmo um dia!

\- É, a Maldição do Sono faz isso - a dragoa explicou.

A amiga tocou-a então no ombro, dando um leve aperto, de maneira a demonstrar apoio.

\- Ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu com ela - Emma contou. - A última notícia que se tem é que ela invadiu o casamento dos meus pais e os ameaçou de fazer algo terrível. Depois ela simplesmente desapareceu, foi dada como morta.

\- Agora sabemos porque - a morena parecia anestesiada com a situação.

\- Você está bem? - A loira perguntou preocupada. - Eu não queria te aborrecer, me desculpe…

\- Não, não, você não me aborreceu - e olhava para a outra esboçando um fraco sorriso. - Eu só… Parece que foi tudo uma grande mentira, sabe?

\- Acho que sei.

As duas então se abraçaram mais uma vez, permanecendo assim por alguns minutos, olhando o Rainha adormecida. Era uma coisa estranha, como se finalmente pudessem ver quem estava ali de verdade.

\- Hey… - Emma então soltou a amiga, chegando bem perto da mais velha. - Tem alguma coisa aqui. - E segurou a mão da Rainha.

\- Minha mãe mandou não tocar! - Lily falou preocupada.

\- Mas tem algo aqui! - A princesa insistiu, colocando a mão próxima ao rosto, mais precisamente o dedo indicador. - Parece… Um espinho?

Nem pensou duas vezes e simplesmente passou a unha ali, removendo a ponta de agulha sem maiores dificuldades. Isso deixava a morena nervosa:

\- Não devia estar mexendo nela, nem devíamos estar aqui! Se minha mãe descobrir, ela nos mata!

\- Ela nunca vai saber!

Mas a dragoa estava preocupada demais para dar ouvidos, ao que segurava na mão da amiga e já a puxada para fora do cômodo, fechando mais uma vez a pesada porta e descendo as escadarias com pressa. Tudo aquilo fora errado, não deveria jamais ter levado alguém até o altar. Com o seu coração batendo acelerado, movida pelo pânico de ser descoberta, chegou nos jardins e se transformou em sua forma draconiana mais uma vez, deixando que a loira a montasse para poderem retornar ao riacho, onde se separariam e seguiriam cada uma o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nada aconteceu. O sol se pôs, deitando longos rasgos multicoloridos sobre o altar da Rainha Má, até as cores desaparecerem e a escuridão total abranger o ambiente. Foi neste breu que, depois de vinte longos anos, Regina abriu os olhos como se despertasse de uma noite de sono. Ela estava sozinha, mas não estava confusa. Seu único sentimento era a mesma raiva que consumira seus intermináveis sonhos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Montada em seu cavalo e galopando o mais rápido que o chão irregular da floresta permitia, Emma não tirava da mente o rosto que havia visto dormindo no castelo de Lilith. Tinha certeza de quem se tratava, ainda que o nome dado pela amiga fosse outro. Será que sua mãe sabia da verdade e estaria escondendo propositalmente? Já havia escondido o nome, a loira nem sabia que a Rainha Má tinha um nome, o que era meio óbvio. Sendo assim, poderia haver mais coisas que também lhe estariam sendo ocultadas.

No palácio de Snow White, seguiu imediatamente para a biblioteca, onde passaria mais algumas horas pesquisando, sempre chegando ao mesmo beco sem saída: páginas arrancadas, buracos de queimaduras. Nenhuma informação parecia haver restado salva e isto era um grande perigo, pois era como se a Rainha Má nunca tivesse existido, fosse só uma lenda para criancinhas mal educadas irem dormir.

Enquanto isso, na Fortaleza Proibida, Regina se sentava sobre a superfície de pedra, derrubando algumas das flores ao seu redor. Olhava o ambiente, levou alguns instantes para suas memórias viessem por completo à tona: ela fora buscar a Maldição das Trevas com Malévola, as duas lutaram, havia um fuso de fiar, e apenas isso. Sua mente só conseguia ir até este ponto. Olhou para si própria, branco definitivamente não era a sua cor, então, com um aceno, mudou as mesmas vestes para o seu habitual negro.

Só então deixou aquele ambiente, descendo pelas escadarias da torre. Conhecia a Fortaleza tão bem quanto o seu próprio castelo, muitos dias e noites passados entre aquelas paredes, sabia exatamente o caminho que precisava percorrer para chegar onde queria. Em poucos minutos já estava diante da porta os aposentos de Malévola. Abriu a porta silenciosamente, sem esperar qualquer convite, ao que se embrenhou para dentro do covil do dragão de maneira sorrateira.

Algumas coisas haviam mudado desde sua última visita, uma das quais apenas inflamava sua raiva. Ela viu a dragoa sentada numa suntuosa poltrona diante da lareira, parecia em transe ao contemplar as chamas que dançavam sem parar, mas a visão não estaria completa sem a mesa ao lado, sobre a qual estavam uma garrafa de vinho vazia, além do frasco de líquido preto, a infusão de Maldição do Sono. Regina não entendia porque isso estaria acontecendo, mas tinha os seus palpites. Sem qualquer noção de quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que se viram, foi caminhando para a luz, até se colocar numa posição em que a loira poderia vê-la.

\- Decepcionante - a Rainha falou.

Lentamente, Malévola foi se virando, voltando o rosto para a morena, ao que disse numa voz lânguida e perdida:

\- Dessa vez realmente devo ter abusado na dose - e tornou a mirar o fogo na lareira. - Regina jamais se importaria.

Incomodada, a Rainha avançou, se inclinando diante da dragoa, um joelho na poltrona, a mão direita no pescoço da loira, apertando as unhas contra a pele alva. Certamente despertou os instintos de Malévola.

\- Isso não é uma das suas viagens - Regina falou com a voz áspera, ao que exigia. - Eu quero a Maldição das Trevas!

Com a ordem, a loira começou a rir, mas ela ria sem parar, o que irritava a Rainha, forçada a largá-la e se afastar alguns passos.

\- Qual a graça? - A morena perguntou.

\- Que eu não sei como você acordou, mas sei que certamente não foi graças a mim - e finalmente conseguia ficar mais séria. - Você está atrasada vinte anos nesta demanda. Eu já a destruí.

\- Como pôde?! - Regina explodiu em raiva. - Aquela era a minha chance de acabar com a felicidade de Snow White!

\- Oh, querida, Snow está bem estabelecida onde está, todos nós estamos. Dificilmente a Maldição das Trevas acabaria com qualquer um de nós agora - a dragoa fazia surgir mais uma taça de vinho para si. - Todo mundo seguiu com a vida.

Mas esta frase era uma grande mentira, no mínimo com relação a si própria, porém iria servir para sua pretenção.

\- Entendo… - A Rainha não se deixava convencer. - Essa agulha ao lado me conta uma história totalmente diferente.

Dito isso, a morena foi se aproximando mais uma vez, ficando perigosamente perto, até os rostos terem poucos centímetros de distância. Sentia o hálito quente da dragoa contra a sua pele, a respiração quase ofegante devido a proximidade. Era isso o que queria. Moveu-se rápido, para tentar enfiar a mão no peito da loira, mas não foi o bastante. Ainda que Malévola estivesse parcialmente drogada e bastante distraída pelo maravilhoso corpo à sua frente, era uma criatura mitológica com poderes extraordinários, o que também lhe dava super velocidade e incríveis reflexos. Devido a esta habilidade, segurou o pulso da Rainha e a impediu de avançar, sem sequer tocar a sua pele. Com uma voz baixa e profunda, disse de uma maneira quase sensual:

\- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso.

A provocação fizera efeito. Regina se afastou imediatamente, abrindo a palma da mão e preparando uma bola de fogo. Ela exibia um sorriso maníaco, de quem estava ali para lutar até a morte, ao que Malévola parecia cansada ao se levantar de sua poltrona.

\- Precisamos mesmo fazer isso? - Perguntou entediada.

Uma vez que as chamas cresciam e eram atiradas pela Rainha, a dragoa desviava e, com a mão aberta, trazia para si o cajado de dragão, que dissipava uma segunda bola de fogo atirada em sua direção.

\- Dessa vez, eu não vou lutar com você - Malévola disse bastante decidida.

\- Então morra! - Regina respondeu com toda a sua raiva, lançando um novo feitiço.

A loira desviou, fazendo com que atingisse a parede, rachando as rochas atrás de si. Sabia que aquilo era um embate fatal e, ainda assim, depois de tantos anos nos quais esperara que a morena acordasse, não se via capaz de feri-la. Preferia a morte a machucá-la novamente. Esse foi o seu erro. Quando um novo ataque veio, tentou pará-lo mais uma vez com o cajado, porém este partiu ao meio ao ser atingido, ao que a mulher foi jogada no chão com força. A Rainha se aproveitou daquele momento de vantagem e se aproximou rapidamente, colocando o pé sobre a traquéia da dragoa, o salto pronto para perfurar a carótida.

\- Você acabou com minha última chance de alcançar a felicidade - a morena disse. - Agora eu acabo com a sua.

Malévola apenas fechou os olhos. Se era para deixar aquele mundo, depois de tantos milênios vivendo entre humanos, fugindo de caçadores, namorando donzelas, que ao menos partisse junto a alguém que amava, nem que fosse pelas suas mãos ou, no caso, pé.

Regina, por sua vez, estava tão pronta, tão focada em asfixiar a loira que nem notou que não estavam mais sozinhas. Um gigante vulto negro adentrou o ambiente e derrubou-a, lançando a Rainha contra a parede. A segunda dragoa abriu as asas, dominando quase todo o ambiente até o teto, ao que rugiu de maneira intimidadora. Aquilo era um aviso, o que deixava a Rainha sem reação, enquanto se levantava do chão. Derrotar um dragão adulto não estava em seus planos, era uma façanha praticamente impossível sem magia branca. Se ergueu com certa dificuldade, estava um pouco dolorida, mas não deixaria de lutar se fosse necessário.

\- Não a machuque! - A voz de Malévola ecoou distante, ao que se levantava do chão, uma das mãos no pescoço, sobre o pequeno corte que o salto fizera. - Não a machuque…

Olhava de uma para a outra, o que tornava difícil de saber de quem estava falando. Ainda assim, a loira insistia, parando ao lado da dragoa:

\- Pare, Lily! Ela é sua mãe!

Imediatamente, o dragão foi envolvido em fumaça negra, carregada de magia, ao que desapareceu e, em seu lugar, surgiu a moça de longos cabelos negros e pele amorenada. Ela olhava para Malévola, mas Regina olhava para a jovem como para um espelho. Não reagiu, não de imediato, mas Lilith sim, elevando a voz para a outra dragoa:

\- Ela tentou te matar! - E apontava para a Rainha. - Eu não ligo se ela é minha mãe, ela deveria estar dormindo, não tentando te matar!

\- Espere! - Regina recuperava as forças e, embora segurasse um braço que sangrava com um corte, se aproximou das outras duas mulheres. - Que história é essa? Quem é você? - Se referia à mais nova.

Poderia estar confusa, mas algo gritava dentro de sua mente, apertando o seu peito. Nunca vira aquela moça, mas conhecia aquela face, tão parecida com a dela própria. Talvez tivesse visto num sonho, ou em uma das lembranças de sua turbulenta vida antes de se tornar a Rainha Má, ou talvez simplesmente reconhecesse a si própria, pois sangue atrai sangue. Foi por esta razão que Malévola, respirando muito fundo e medindo suas palavras, se voltou para a outra feiticeira e disse:

\- Ela é sua filha. Nossa filha.

\- Isto é impossível! - Regina negou de imediato. - Impossível, ela tem… - E nem sabia dizer, mas reconhecia que já era velha demais, ela saberia, com certeza lembraria de ter uma filha!

\- Vinte - Lily respondeu impaciente. - Eu tenho vinte anos.

Aquele foi um baque intenso, que a Rainha jamais esperara. Andou até a poltrona que antes fora de Malévola e se sentou, precisava ou iria desmaiar. Pegou a taça vazia na mesa ao lado e fez surgir o vinho, tomando um gole atrás do outro até secar. Sua mão tremia, mas os movimentos eram rápidos demais para que alguém percebesse. Malévola então se aproximou, entrando no campo de visão da outra feiticeira.

\- Você sabe que estou falando a verdade - ela disse. - Se não acredita, pergunte a ele.

Claro, havia uma única pessoa que jamais mentiria, jamais a trairia. Regina moveu a mão em um círculo no ar, fazendo surgir um bonito espelho em uma intricada moldura de ouro. Olhou diretamente para o vidro, ao que chamou com uma voz grave e imperativa:

\- Espelho, Espelho! Venha até mim!

O reflexo desapareceu em um vórtice de fumaça, até que um rosto surgiu, um homem. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e pareceu se assustar com o que via do outro lado do vidro.

\- Minha… Minha Rainha! Você voltou! - Soava aliviado, satisfeito. - Minha Rainha, faz tanto tempo que não a vejo desperta.

\- Poupe a conversa, Espelho - ela era fria com ele. - Quanto tempo se passou? Eu não lembro de nada desde… - Sua memória poderia não ser mais tão precisa, logo desconfiava. - Desde quando vim para a Fortaleza Proibida pegar a Maldição das Trevas.

\- Sua Majestade esteve dormindo por vinte anos - ele foi direto em responder. - Muita coisa aconteceu desde então.

A imagem no espelho mudava mais uma vez. O rosto sumia e dava vez a Snow White, chegando em seu castelo com o Príncipe David, sendo recebida pela filha, a Princesa Emma, todos se abraçando e muito felizes. A Regina ficou com tanta raiva que atirou o objeto contra a parede, fazendo estourar em infinitos pedacinhos.

\- Quebrar um espelho dá sete anos de azar - Malévola falou de maneira displicente, se sentando em outra poltrona, próxima.

\- Oh, cale a boca! - A Rainha falou enfurecida. - Vinte anos! - E se voltou para a loira. - Você roubou vinte anos de minha vida!

Finalmente Lilith foi quem decidiu se meter, andando e ficando diante de ambas, a lareira atrás de si. Disse no mesmo tom da mãe:

\- Acabou! Eu estou farta de vocês duas! - E, depois de muito respirar ofegante, conseguiu inspirar com força e se acalmar o bastante para perguntar. - O que aconteceu há vinte anos? Eu mereço saber a verdade.

Ela tinha um ponto válido, ao que Regina nada disse, ficando apenas a encarar Malévola, uma sobrancelha erguida de quem estava esperando. Também queria saber qual seria a resposta, a qual aguardava colocando mais vinho para si. A dragoa mis velha, por sua vez, olhava com certa raiva, mas sabia que eram informações que não poderia manter escondidas para sempre, pois a Rainha possuía meios para alcançar a verdade e que mentir seria um fator que poderia afastar Lilith, coisa que não arriscaria. Sendo assim, começou a falar:

\- Nós tivemos uma luta, você se lembra? Depois do casamento de Snow White, você veio aqui, nós bebemos bastante. Então você quis roubar de mim a Maldição das Trevas, aquela que eu roubei de Rumpelstiltskin para jamais ser utilizada.

A Rainha assentiu, lembrava de tudo que a outra estava falando, até aí nenhuma novidade. Malévola continuou:

\- Você tentou me matar naquele dia, ou eu achei que estava tentando, mas você disse…

\- Que você era a minha única amiga - Regina complementou, as palavras saindo com um sabor amargo, especialmente depois de efetivamente ter tentado matar a dragoa.

\- Sim - a loira confirmou. - Foi a oportunidade que eu tive. Quando você quebrou o meu cajado para pegar o pergaminho da maldição, eu já esperava que pudesse fazer isso. Assim, eu o protegi e coloquei uma agulha por dentro, embebida em Maldição do Sono.

Ela precisou parar por um instante, seu coração estava acelerado. Nunca havia contado isso para ninguém e agora revelava para as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

\- Minhas Maldições do Sono são perfeitas - ela disse.

\- Eu sei, você me ensinou a fazê-las - a Rainha concordou, seus olhos ainda fixos na outra, queria o final da história. - Eu caí na sua armadilha. Você me amaldiçoou e me colocou para dormir todos esses anos. E ela? - Se referia a Lily. - Como…?

Se havia uma coisa que Regina havia estudado bem era dragões. Havia memorizado as únicas duas enciclopédias que existiam sobre o assunto, as mesmas que Malévola guardava como verdadeiros tesouros, relíquias de sua espécie e tributos a seus antepassados. Nenhum humano jamais as havia tocado, exceto a Rainha Má, que os estudara por muitos dias, até saber absolutamente tudo que existia sobre tais criaturas, contado pelos próprios dragões. Logo, a feiticeira tinha pleno conhecimento de processos como reprodução e a forma como esta se dava. Ocorre que, para alguém não humano, era tudo muito mais simples:

\- Nós transávamos muito naquela época - foi só o que a dragoa respondeu, de uma maneira muito simples.

Claro que isso não impediu Lilith de fazer um gesto como se fosse vomitar.

\- Mãe! - Reclamou.

Ainda assim, a resposta fazia sentido para Regina, que olhava de uma para a outra, sem se importar com pequenos detalhes como palavreado.

\- Então ela é mesmo minha filha? - Perguntou com seriedade.

\- Certamente tem o seu talento para magia - Malévola respondeu. - E é sua cópia esculpida em Carrara.

Isso era inegável, não havia qualquer traço da loira na jovem, exceto pelo fato de também ser um dragão.

\- Ok… - Regina estava lidando com a situação da maneira mais analítica possível. - E…  
Mas a outra já sabia qual era a pergunta e se adiantou na resposta:

\- Eu não sabia que estava grávida na época, mas, mesmo quando soube, não me arrependi do que fiz nem por um instante.

As palavras eram firmes, não demonstrando qualquer dúvida, mínima que fosse. Ter tido Lily sozinha ainda era melhor do que correr o risco de sofrerem com a Maldição das Trevas, de serem separadas ou, pior, de sua filha ser o sacrifício requerido para lançar a referida maldição. Não, era impensável e se o preço fora colocar Regina em estado vegetativo por anos e anos, aceitaria pagar.

\- Certo - a Rainha respondeu. Era outra pessoa que conhecia bem até onde iria pela sua ambição, sua capacidade de passar por cima de tudo e de todos, ao que entendia a atitude da dragoa em priorizar defender sua filha. - Devo dizer, fez um bom serviço - mas não havia real elogio ali, apenas uma constatação.

\- Eu sei - por este motivo, Malévola não falava com orgulho, embora se sentisse desta forma pelo resultado da criação de Lilith. - Ela é o melhor dragão que já conheci, tem força e magia para me superar a qualquer momento.

A jovem deixava um sorriso escapar, se aprumando e estufando o peito cheia de si. Embora fosse comum escutar palavras de estímulo vindas de sua mãe, era ainda melhor quando ditas na frente de terceiros, em especial de sua outra mãe, a quem acabara de conhecer.

Mas não deixava Regina inteiramente satisfeita com a conversa. A Rainha girava a taça em sua mão, vendo o vinho dançar no fundo feito de ouro. Estava pensativa, havia uma coisa que não se encaixava em tudo aquilo e que a estava incomodando.

\- Eu devo dizer, Malévola, o seu plano era perfeito. Era, pois falhou. Eu deveria ter dormido para todo o sempre, mas estou aqui e isto é o que mais me intriga.

Realmente, este era um ponto que a dragoa vinha refletindo desde que vira a outra acordada, mas não conseguia nem imaginar onde sua maldição poderia ter falhado. O silêncio imperou no ambiente, escutando-se apenas o leve crepitar das chamas, que iam se tornando mais fracas a cada minuto, já tendo consumido quase toda a lenha. A noite caía e as velas iam se acendendo magicamente para clarear o ambiente. Foi um momento de desconforto, no qual Malévola notou que o vestido antes branco agora era negro, como o coração que envolvia.

\- Fui eu - Lilith respondeu com firmeza, quebrando o silêncio e atraindo toda a atenção para si. Olhou para a mãe dragoa e seus olhos já pediam desculpas em adiantado. - Me perdoe, por favor. Eu vi, eu vi a ponta do espinho no dedo e achei que era bobagem, coisa minha, eu fui tirar e… Eu acho que foi isso o que aconteceu.

\- Você tirou um resto de maldição que estava em contato constante - a loira deduziu, mas não estava irritada ou triste com a filha. - Tudo bem.

Sabia que isso aconteceria em algum momento, não havia como evitar para sempre. Apenas gostaria que tivesse sido de outra forma, que tivesse sido por conta dela própria, que houvesse Amor Verdadeiro.

Cansada de tudo aquilo, Regina finalmente se ergueu da poltrona, tocando sobre sua ferida e fazendo com que cicatrizasse instantaneamente, além se consertar a manga do vestido, retornando à perfeição.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso - foi só o que disse, se encaminhando para a saída.

Malévola então também se levantou, voltando-se para a Rainha:

\- Aonde vai? Não entendeu? Saia por aquela porta e você não tem mais nada. Não tem mais o seu castelo, seus servos, seu exército, tudo isso se foi - e fazia um apelo, deixando transparecer mais de sua alma do que deveria. - Fique. Aqui temos lugar para você.

Regina nem ao menos olhou para trás. Levantou uma mão e as portas se abriram por magia, fechando com um alto baque depois dela passar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Sem muitas opções de para onde poderia ir e com a grande necessidade de aliados, Regina imaginou que só poderia recorrer a uma pessoa e, depois de tantos anos, imaginava que não estivesse mais preso numa cela mágica. Sendo assim, seguiu para um determinado castelo que não pertencia a qualquer reino e era chamado de "Palácio da Fera", por alguma razão que não se importava.

Abriu as portas com estrondo usando sua magia, pisando como se cada pedaço daquele ambiente lhe pertencesse ou devesse estar grato em recebê-la.

\- Rumpelstiltskin! - Chamou no imenso salão, o mesmo que guardava o cofre dos feitiços perigosos, além de exibir itens raros das vitórias do feiticeiro.

Para sua surpresa, não foi o homem que veio recebê-la, mas uma mulher, com alguns fios brancos no meio dos castanhos e olhos muito azuis. Ela tinha um ar sereno, mas sua voz era firme, deixando passar uma emoção de que estaria pronta para atacar se fosse desafiada:

\- Rumpelstiltskin não está em casa, sugiro que vá embora, Regina.

A Rainha levou alguns instantes mirando aquela face até ser capaz de reconhecê-la e abrir um largo sorriso com o seu batom vermelho.

\- Ora, ora… Se não é a criada! Conseguiu escapar de meu castelo?

\- Snow White me tirou de lá quando o tomou com o exército, após o seu sumiço - Bella explicou.

\- E ainda assim você não voltou para o seu reino, mas sim para este lugar em que era prisioneira. Isto é o que chamo de Síndrome de Estocolmo.

\- Você está errada - uma nova voz surgiu no ambiente, Rumpelstiltskin andava em direção à Rainha, ficando entre as duas mulheres para qualquer eventualidade. - Bella é minha esposa e estamos felizes assim.

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira! - A feiticeira falou revirando os olhos, sem acreditar. - Você é um dos maiores magos das trevas, que infernizou tantas pessoas e reinos, e quer me dizer agora que está feliz brincando de casinha com a criadagem?

\- O que posso dizer, Regina? - Ele respondeu muito tranquilo. - Eu encontrei a minha felicidade. Já você, vejo que ainda está buscando a sua.

\- Eu não guardo rancor pelo que fez, Regina - Bella falou se aproximando do marido e segurando o braço dele. - Hoje eu entendo que o seu coração estava vazio e sei que Rumple não foi nenhum santo e te levou ao limite de sua sanidade - ela dizia de maneira calma. - Eu te compreendo.

Tais palavras fizeram a Rainha rir, gargalhar, pois era no mínimo engraçado para ela, considerando que apenas um dia havia passado em sua memória desde o casamento de Snow White, desde que encontrara o seu professor preso e impotente nas masmorras do castelo da princesa, quando ele a orientou a roubar a Maldição das Trevas e disse onde encontrá-la.

\- Você amoleceu - ela finalmente falou ao recuperar o fôlego.

\- Não, minha cara, eu amadureci - Rumpelstiltskin respondeu. - É por isso que hoje eu vivo com Bella, do lado da Floresta Encantada que pertence aos heróis.

\- Como assim? - Regina parecia confusa com a última informação. - Lado?

\- Sim. Depois de sua derrota, todos os vilões foram condenados a viverem ao leste do rio, enquanto os heróis ficaram com o lado oeste - ele explicou de maneira paciente, usando o mesmo tom de quando ela era sua aluna. - Por isso tem havido paz.

\- Vinte maravilhosos anos de paz - Bella complementou, ao que olhava de maneira carinhosa para o marido. - Principalmente porque você se tornou um herói.

\- Agora eu acho que vou vomitar - a Rainha falou com desdém, mas isto não atingia o casal.

\- Reconsidere, Regina - Rumpelstiltskin falou. - Abandone este rancor, você já viveu tempo demais alimentada por ele e não te levou a lugar algum. Siga com a sua vida, certamente existe felicidade para você em algum lugar.

\- Oh, existe sim - ela respondeu cheia de amargura. - Quando eu beber vinho do crânio de Snow.

O feiticeiro balançou a cabeça, um leve sorriso nos lábios, não esperava nada de diferente do monstro que havia criado, bem como, atualmente, se arrependia. Mas a Rainha não enxergava desta forma. Estava cega pelos seus sentimentos de vingança, de ódio, em especial depois de ver que o seu antigo professor, um vilão muito pior do que ela própria, havia conseguido um final feliz e ela não.

\- Ela pode ter tomado meu castelo e tudo que era meu, mas não vou deixar a derrota me parar - Regina falou. - Eu vou destruir a felicidade de Snow, nem que para isso precise ir para a guerra.

Terminada a frase, desapareceu do salão em meio a uma cortina de fumaça roxa.

Enquanto isso, no castelo da Princesa Emma, a Rainha e o Príncipe, recém retornados de viagem, se sentavam em família para o jantar. Histórias eram contadas, narrativas do breve período passado fora e de tudo que haviam visto e feito pelo caminho. Parecia tão perfeito, tão em paz, pois riam sem maiores preocupações. Exceto por Emma, que buscava apenas o momento perfeito para fazer sua pergunta:

\- Mãe, eu estive estudando, por que não há qualquer menção a Rainha Má em nenhum dos livros de história? - E corria para se explicar e dar maior fundamentação à sua causa. - Quer dizer, eu não sei sequer qual foi o nome dela ou a aparência, não há absolutamente informação alguma.

Snow quase engasgou com o pedido, tossindo algumas vezes com o guardanapo diante de seu rosto. David parecia tenso, olhando a esposa a todo momento, sem saber o que falar, ao que a filha olhava de um para o outro, ficando nervosa também. Não esperava que as reações fossem ser tão ruins.

\- Mãe? - Arriscou chamar, mas a outra ainda precisava se recompor antes de responder.

\- Nós destruímos tudo para que ninguém mais seguisse o caminho dela - a morena falava com certa seriedade, muito diferente de instantes atrás. - Ela não deve… Eu não quero que a memória da pessoa que ela foi se confunda com a pessoa que ela se tornou. No final, ela foi minha madrasta e eu a amei muito por muitos anos.

\- Mas nem eu? - Emma arriscou. - Eu só queria saber…

\- Nem você - a voz da mãe era resoluta e parecia aborrecida. - E não quero conversar mais sobre ela, chega perdi o apetite. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com a Rainha Má, de qualquer jeito, não vou ficar remoendo o passado.

\- Mas… - A loira ainda tentou se fazer ouvir.

\- Mas nada - agora era o pai quem impunha. - Termine o seu jantar e vá para o seu quarto.

Emma ficava então muito decepcionada e voltava a comer. Sabia que os seus pais tinham as informações que ela queria, bem como sabia que fim levara a Rainha Má, mas não havia qualquer sentimento de confiança para com eles, então como poderia também ela entregar o que tinha conhecimento? Terminou sua refeição em total silêncio, ao que, quando todos se levantaram da mesa, escutou a mãe falar:

\- Deixe o passado para trás, Emma. Não vale a pena insistir em coisas que aconteceram há tanto tempo e que machucaram tanta gente.

A princesa balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva e nada respondeu, ao que fez uma breve reverência a mãe e foi para os seus aposentos, como lhe havia sido ordenado.

Uma vez que estava protegida, entre portas fechadas, se encaminhou para a comprida varanda. Com as mãos posicionadas no para-peito, ela refletia, lembrava daquele rosto pálido, os lábios vermelhos, deitada sobre o altar e rodeada de flores. Como alguém tão bonita poderia ter sido tão letal? Precisava tirar essa história a limpo com alguém que estivesse disposto a falar a verdade, o que certamente não obteria dos pais.

Assim, em meio a grande decepção com sua família, Emma decidiu esperar até ter certeza que o castelo estava adormecido. No meio da noite, quando apenas alguns soldados faziam a ronda, era mais fácil de despistá-los nas sombras e alcançar os estábulos. Preparou o seu cavalo com rapidez, como estava habituada, partindo floresta a dentro. Iria ao ponto de encontro com Lilith, tinha certeza que a amiga devia estar tão cheia de perguntas quanto ela própria. Precisava de respostas e precisava para agora, nem que para isso tivesse que adentrar no "outro lado" e sair interrogando todos os vilões que encontrasse pela frente.

A noite avançava, a lua e as estrelas eram tudo que iluminava entre as árvores, sendo a única coisa que permitia a princesa enxergar um pouco a sua frente. Foi galopando até chegar no rio, onde sempre encontrava Lily, desejando o fundo de seu coração que a outra tivesse a mesma ideia. Amarrou o cavalo num tronco e depois andou alguns passos, de forma a ficar bem perto da beira da água.

Um par de olhos observava por entre as folhagens, tão atentos, brilhantes com as intenções do inferno. Emma se assustou, se virando de imediato e perguntando:

\- Quem está aí? - Tentava parecer firme, mas sua voz vacilava.

Então o som dos galhos sendo movidos foi aumentando, se aproximando, até uma figura vestida totalmente em preto emergir das trevas. A Princesa deu um passo para trás, porém não havia para onde fugir, pois estava quase caindo no rio. Em seu medo, olhou para a outra borda, porém, constatando estar sozinha para enfrentar quem ou o que quer que fosse, voltou-se mais uma vez para a frente e lá estava ela, iluminada pelo luar. Os lábios de Emma se abriram sem palavras, incapaz de expressar o que seu coração retumbante tentava lhe dizer. O outra, por sua vez, sabia o que falar:

\- É uma noite bonita, não? - Regina perguntou de maneira doce. - O que uma jovem como você faz por um lugar perigoso e isolado como este?

A Princesa se via então engolindo em seco, jamais esperaria encontrar ali a Rainha Má. Tratou de fazer um esforço para se recompor e então respondeu com toda a educação que recebera:

\- Sim, está sim. Eu vim para encontrar uma amiga.

O comentário fez a morena estreitar o olhar, já imaginava de quem estava falando:

\- Lilith, certo?

A outra engoliu em seco.

\- Como sabe?

Fora uma tentativa certeira, o que a fazia abrir um largo sorriso. Claro, a denúncia do Espelho dos movimentos da Princesa filha de Snow White, bem como das fugas de Lilith, ajudou bastante a construir um padrão de comportamento. Assim, quando a Rainha se dirigiu para lá esta noite, o fez acompanhando onde a loira estava e deduzindo que iria exatamente para aquele lugar, tudo feito de caso pensado.

\- Um palpite - fora sua resposta, na intenção de soar misteriosa e, quem sabe, obter mais informações.

Emma então respirou fundo, vendo a mulher se aproximar cada vez mais, até parar muito próximo dela, analisando-a detidamente.

\- Lilith não vem, se é o que quer saber - Regina arriscava um pouco mais. - Vai ter que se contentar comigo.

Com tais palavras, a morena usava sua magia para fazer surgir um banco de pedra, bastante trabalhado, no qual se sentava e deixava espaço suficiente para o caso da jovem desejar acompanhá-la. Entendendo o gesto, a Princesa efetivamente a acompanhou, sentando-se com uma postura delicada e movimentos graciosos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, escutando apenas o som do rio, uma ou outra brisa ocasional que movesse as folhas e o cavalo que por vezes batia os cascos no chão ou comia grama.

\- Como você acordou? - Emma disparou num dado momento.

\- Como sabe que eu estava dormindo? - Perguntou de volta, olhando a loira e erguendo uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso sensual.

\- Lily me contou - foi a resposta. - Na verdade, ela me mostrou. Eu te vi dormindo, ainda hoje. Foi o Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro?

\- Acredito que não - se fazia de desentendida. Se a Princesa falava a verdade sobre ter visitado a Fortaleza Proibida, iria investigar um pouco mais. - Parece que havia algo em meu dedo - e olhava a ponta do dedo, sob as perfeitas unhas. - Lilith falou sobre isso?

Emma pareceu ficar um pouco nervosa, pois desviava o olhar e se movia no banco para ficar mais reta. Depois de alguns instantes, respondeu:

\- Eu vi - falava um pouco temerosa. - Eu vi a ponta de espinho e eu a removi.

Aquilo mudava muito as coisas e deixava ainda mais interessante. A Rainha então abria um sorriso largo, chegando um pouco mais perto da loira no banco, ao que abaixava o tom de voz:

\- Então foi você quem me acordou.

Nesta distância, erguia uma mão e movia uma mecha de cabelo da outra para trás da orelha, ao que a Princesa apenas deixava, imóvel tal qual uma estátua, como se o ar lhe faltasse e fosse desmaiar de nervoso a qualquer instante. Era demais, seu coração acelerava e não sabia porque não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela boca vermelha tão perto da sua. E então a morena se afastava, rindo do momento de uma maneira descontraída. Sua voz era algo que Emma poderia escutar para sempre e ainda assim não se sentiria satisfeita.

\- Bom, acho que estou te devendo uma depois disso - então se voltava mais uma vez para a jovem, perguntando de maneira sugestiva. - Ou existe algo que você queira saber?

De fato havia, o que deixava a Princesa um tanto desconfortável, pois envolvia mais coisas do que a si própria, envolvia também os seus pais e todos os segredos que estavam atrapalhando a sua relação:

\- Você é a Rainha Má, correto? - Era a sua maior dúvida.

\- De fato - Regina respondeu abrindo os braços de forma orgulhosa, não havia motivo para esconder quem realmente era.

\- Minha mãe, a Rainha Snow, ela jamais me disse o seu nome - a loira explicou, sentindo-se até um pouco constrangida.

\- Não imagino Snow fazendo nada diferente - a morena minava a confiança da outra da família. - Ela sempre foi assim, desde que a conheci, ainda criança.

O comentário fez Emma pestanejar, jamais imaginara que sua mãe pudesse ocultar informações com tanta normalidade. O gesto não passou despercebido pela outra, que se aproveitava:

\- Ela guarda informações, mente, depois usa como bem entende. Quando eu a conheci, eu ia casar com o homem que amava, até que Snow contou a minha mãe. Ela assassinou o meu noivo na minha frente e me obrigou a casar com o pai de Snow, seu avô, que era o real desejo de sua mãe. Vê? Ela é bem calculista com o que faz, tenho certeza que nunca te contou de mim porque existia algum plano aí no meio.

A Princesa ficava visivelmente abalada com tais informações, nunca esperara por algo assim vindo de sua mãe, porém fazia sentido, dado que já tinha provas de que a outra não era sincera. Se perguntava o que mais estariam mentindo para ela.

\- O que mais aconteceu entre vocês? - Finalmente pronunciou.

Mas, desta fez, Regina não respondeu de imediato. Se aproximou novamente da jovem, colocando um dedo sob o seu queixo e obrigando a levantar o rosto, ao que chegava cada vez mais perigosamente perto.

\- Por que fazer perguntas sobre o passado… - Fazia uma pausa para passar a língua sobre os lábios rubros. - Quando podemos apenas aproveitar que estamos aqui esta noite?

Era uma atração poderosa demais para resistir, um desejo de se entregar, nem que fosse para a própria ruína, pois, naquele instante, a Rainha Má parecia ser exatamente o que Emma precisava. Incapaz de responder, a Princesa se colocou à mercê da outra, totalmente entregue à sua vontade e desejo. Era o que Regina queria desde o começo: completa e total rendição. Foi este o sentimento da loira quando sentiu o toque suave dos lábios macios sobre os seus.

Emma se entregou com um beijo, deixando-se ser transportada no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça roxa, sem prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, para onde estava indo, nada importava mais do que a boca que a tocava.

Por este motivo só se deu conta que estava na sala de reuniões de sua mãe quando nada mais poderia ser feito. A Princesa estava amarrada em uma cadeira, diante da Rainha Snow e do Príncipe David, ambos trajando ainda as vestes de dormir, enquanto Regina estava logo ao lado da jovem Emma. A loira olhava de um lado para o outro perdida, começando a entrar em pânico, se dando conta da péssima escolha que havia feito ao se deixar levar de maneira desatenta, mas já era tarde.

\- Mãe, pai! - Ela chamou.

Snow se movia para chegar perto da filha, mas o marido a impedia, ao que a Rainha Má balançava um dedo de maneira negativa, como se fala com uma criança.

\- Não, não, Snow White. Não é assim que funciona, você sabe disso - ela disse.

\- O que você quer? - A outra perguntou entredentes, a raiva em seu olhar.

\- Dizer que eu voltei e que as coisas não serão mais as mesmas na Floresta Encantada - Regina anunciava cheia de orgulho e vaidade.

\- Você pode até ter quebrado os outros vilões e tê-los tornado cães sem dentes, mas eu… - E ria. - Vai ter que me matar se quiser me impedir.

Em seguida, a Rainha Má movia uma mão pelos fios de cabelo loiro da Princesa, o que deixava a mãe desta muito nervosa. Emma, por sua vez, erguia o olhar para sua captora, uma mistura de súplica e sujeição. Regina então tornou a falar:

\- Ela será minha prisioneira e estará segura, por hora, tem a minha palavra.

\- Deixe-a ir, Regina, eu te imploro - Snow falou, um tom desesperado na voz.

\- Não - a frieza da resposta contrastava com o brilho maníaco em seus olhos. - Você vai atender as minhas exigências, devolver o meu castelo, meu reino, acabar com a divisão da Floresta Encantada, isto só para começar. Depois - e aqui ela passava de leve a língua sobre os lábios, como quem saboreia a vitória -, você vai me entregar o seu coração. Aí sim eu irei libertar a Princesa.

\- Nós jamais nos renderemos a negociar com terroristas - falou o Príncipe de maneira austera, com a confiança e a coragem do herói que era.

Aquilo não era exatamente inesperado, mas apenas um contra-tempo no meio dos planos da Rainha Má. Ela então se dirigiu a Snow, mirando-a nos olhos, aproveitando aquele momento de dor para dar o seu ultimato:

\- Você têm três dias. Eu mandarei uma lista formal e, se não for cumprida no prazo, Cachinhos Dourados aqui vai perder mais do que apenas o coração.

Com tais palavras, passava uma unha anormalmente longa e pontiaguda na pele do pescoço Emma, que sentia um arrepio de medo com um algo a mais que não conseguia identificar.

\- Enquanto isso, eu e você vamos nos divertir - Regina abria um sorriso provocativo, ao que fez com que as duas desaparecessem dali.

O casal real ficava sozinho para refletir quais seriam as próximas atitudes a serem tomadas.


End file.
